christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Togo
(French) "Work, Liberty, Homeland" | national_anthem = Salut à toi, pays de nos aïeux (French) "Hail to thee, land of our forefathers" | official_languages = French | languages_type = Vernacular languages |languages = Gbe languages such as Ewe, Mina and Aja; Kabiyé; and others. |ethnic_groups =African 99% (37 tribes; largest and most important are Ewe, Mina, and Kabre) European and Syrian-Lebanese less than 1% | demonym = Togolese | capital = Lomé | latd = 6 | latm = 7 | lats = 55 | latNS = N | longd = 1 | longm = 13 | longs = 22 | longEW = E | largest_city = Lomé | government_type = Republic | leader_title1 = President | leader_name1 = Faure Gnassingbé | leader_title2 = Prime Minister | leader_name2 = Komi Sélom Klassou | area_rank = 125th | area_magnitude = 1 E10 | area_km2 = 56,785 | area_sq_mi = 21,925 | percent_water = 4.2 | population_estimate = 7,497,000 | population_estimate_rank = | population_estimate_year = 2016 | population_census = | population_census_year = | population_density_km2 = 137.8 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_density_rank = | GDP_PPP = $5.795 billion | GDP_PPP_rank = | GDP_PPP_year = 2010 | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $832 | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = | GDP_nominal = $2.94 billion | GDP_nominal_year = 2010 | GDP_nominal_per_capita = $423 | sovereignty_type = Independence | established_event1 = from France | established_date1 = April 27, 1960 | HDI = 0.487 | HDI_change = increase | HDI_ref = | HDI_rank = 166th | HDI_year = 2014 | HDI_category = low | currency = CFA franc | currency_code = XOF | country_code = | time_zone = GMT | utc_offset = +0 | time_zone_DST = | utc_offset_DST = | drives_on = right | cctld = .tg | calling_code = +228 | footnotes = 1 Estimates for this country explicitly take into account the effects of excess mortality due to AIDS; this can result in lower life expectancy, higher infant mortality and death rates, lower population and growth rates, and changes in the distribution of population by age and sex than would otherwise be expected. Rankings based on 2005 figures [https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/to.html CIA World Factbook – Togo] ² Rankings based on 2005 figures (source unknown) }} Togo is a small country in West Africa. It is bordered by Ghana to the west, Benin to the east and Burkina Faso to the north. The capital city Lomé is located along the Gulf of Guinea. In 2016, about 7.5 million people lived there. The official language is French. History From the 11th century to the 16th century, various tribes entered the region from all directions: the Ewé from the east, and the Mina and Guin from the west; most of them settled in coastal areas. The Portuguese explored the area in the late 15th century. As Togoland, it became a protectorate of Germany in 1884. After World War I, Togo was ceded to the French. Togo gained independence from French rule in the 1960s. General Gnassingbé Eyadéma became the military leader in 1967. When Eyadéma died in 2005, his son, Faure Gnassingbe became president. Economy The economy of this small African country is based on agriculture. Agriculture provides jobs for 65% of the labor force according to the CIA Factbook.World Factbook website Agricultural products include coffee, cocoa, cotton, yams, cassava (tapioca), corn, beans, rice, millet, and sorghum. Industries include phosphate mining, agricultural processing, cement, handicrafts, textiles, and beverages. Togo's economy is primarily agricultural. Government The president of Togo is elected for 5 years. The president is also the commander of the armed forces. The president also has the right to begin legislation and dissolve parliament. After Togo's independence from France, General Gnassingbé Eyadéma became the military leader. When Eyadéma died in 2005, his son Faure Gnassingbe became president. Regions Togo is divided into 5 regions. The regions are divided into 30 prefectures and 1 commune. From north to south the regions are Savanes, Kara, Centrale, Plateaux and Maritime. Cities The largest cities in Togo are: , Capital of Togo]] ]] Religion .]] About 51% of the population has local beliefs, 29% is Christian, and 20% Muslim.Togo. CIA – The World Factbook. Cia.gov. Retrieved on 2012-01-08. Other activities The Togolese enjoy many foods including tropical fruits, pastries, and many different products made from peanuts. Major drinks include tea, coffee, and wine. Togolese often snack on plantains and French donuts or beignets. Related pages *List of rivers of Togo *Togo at the Olympics *Togo national football team References Category:Togo Category:Least developed countries Category:French-speaking countries